Auto racing, particularly so called "stock car" racing, has become ever more popular as the rules have evolved to provide closer racing and more excitement for spectators. It is generally accepted that racing fans enjoy becoming involved in the activity to the greatest extent possible, whether by reading about racing, watching races on television, or actually attending an event in person. Many, if not most, racing fans are at least somewhat competitive by nature, and enjoy games and related activities which cater to that competitive urge, even if the vast majority cannot actually race themselves.
Accordingly, a few games and activities have been which cater to the automobile racing enthusiast. However, automobile racing in at least some of its variations is a family activity, and the games which have been developed tend to require some amount of knowledge or skill from a player, which results in many younger players without such knowledge or skill quickly becoming bored when they realize they have no chance of winning. Moreover, for those fans and families who actually attend a event in person, much time is usually spread over a few days between various events leading up to the final event. Racing fans, particularly families with children, must come up with between race activities which may be enjoyed casually, without need for sophisticated knowledge or skills and which require no deep involvement but may be enjoyed casually and yet provide some degree of competition and which relate to the racing sport.
The need arises for a board game simulating automobile racing, which game requires a minimum amount of equipment, knowledge and skill on the part of the players thereof. The game should be relatively simple to play, allowing even the youngest and least experienced of players to enjoy it, while at the same time simulating many of the situations which occur in auto racing.